Gaius Glabo
' Gaius Glabo' is the son of Publius, and Illyria Glabo making him a member of and the current Lord of House Glabo. Gaius Glabo has one sibling in the form of Licinia Glabo of whom is married to Gaius closest ally in the form of Metallus with whom she pretends to her brother she has a good relationship with but in fact she is constantly abused by Metallus. Gaius Glabo would be married to Naevina a noble lady of Capua to the south of Rome and has a close relationship with her despite his increasingly violent manner of life. Gaius Glabo has one child in the form of Seppia Glabo of whom is the only thing that Gaius truly cares for and she has been unmarried for several of her married years as her father does not wish to lose her. Gaius Glabo was born in the large city of Capua where he was born into his very wealthy family as the only boy of his generation making all of his family look at him with great adoration and throughout this youth he was given anything and everything he desired. Gaius was married to Naevina when he was sixteen and this political marriage would become something that Gaius did not enjoy as he felt restricted by the constaints of marriage, but was overjoyed with the birth of his daughter Seppia. When Seppia was fifteen her father took her to Greece where he was doing a trade deal, and during her time there she met and fell in love with a greek noble named Agis Pausanius of whom her father would discover her with and nearly killed Agis. Following this she was sent back to Capua where her mother had returned to instead of the growing poverty filled Rome where her father was returning. Gaius Glabo would be given a promotion to Legio Prefict following his return from the Battle of Lyons and in this promotion he was sent to Milan where he served under Julius Julii the Legionary Legate and wealthy noble, of whom he becomes very loyal towards. History Early History Gaius Glabo was born in the large city of Capua where he was born into his very wealthy family as the only boy of his generation making all of his family look at him with great adoration and throughout this youth he was given anything and everything he desired. Marriage Gaius was married to Naevina when he was sixteen and this political marriage would become something that Gaius did not enjoy as he felt restricted by the constaints of marriage, but was overjoyed with the birth of his daughter Seppia. Time in Greece When Seppia was fifteen her father took her to Greece where he was doing a trade deal, and during her time there she met and fell in love with a greek noble named Agis Pausanius of whom her father would discover her with and nearly killed Agis. Following this she was sent back to Capua where her mother had returned to instead of the growing poverty filled Rome where her father was returning. Family Members Seppia Glabo Cover Amazing.png|Seppia Glabo - Daughter|link=Seppia Glabo Relationships POV Role Category:Italian Category:People Category:Roman Knight Category:Knight Category:House Glabo Category:POV Character Category:Roman Category:People of the Roman Empire